The Kiss
by Aronoded
Summary: Slash : Haldir/ Legolas : Movie and book verse : The Battle of Helms Deep is upon them, and only one or two precious hours remain until the battle begins. Feeling their mortality, after Haldir arrives, he and Legolas long to steal away for what time is le
1. A Quiet Spot

Warning:  
Slash. Some fluff. Maybe a little bit of mild angst.  
.  
Notes:  
-Helms Deep Crap. I know it's been done before, but This is from a plot bunny dreamed up by my friend Tony and I, though we never got around to finishing it all. And so I dedicate this to them, for making me fall in love with this scene, and never forgetting that it sat for so long in my filing cabinet. Look Tony, it's seeing light. And I'm posting it for you.  
.  
-Also, because it was originally done as a back and forth email story, it could be a little odd to read. I just hated to mess with it too much, because alot would have had to of been excluded. All things are co-written, except where stated so.   
.  
-The Battle of Helm's Deep. We all know how our two elves got there, and we all know the movie out come. But just like Peter Jackson we have taken liberties with the plot. Do forgive us for that and for the rushed beginning, and I hope you enjoy our little vision of how it could have been.   
.  
.  
The Gist of Things:  
-The Battle of Helms Deep is upon them, and only one or two precious hours remain until the battle begins. Feeling their mortality, after Haldir arrives, he and Legolas long to steal away for what time is left, to talk and to sort through unvoiced feelings.   
.  
The Thank You Part  
-Thank you all for reading if you made it this far! I hope you enjoy it, and please review.  
.  
-The Story  
.  
.  
The Kiss  
  
"Legolas...Would it be rude of us to slip away, for a moment? I would very much like for us to talk.."  
  
It seemed many distractions found them this night. Indeed the battle of Helm's Deep was ever approaching, and it had been at least 15 minutes since Haldir had whispered those words candidly to the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas had agree'd immediately, expressing his identical desire for solitude with one of his kinsmen. But the fates had other plans for them, bringing first one distraction and then another before the opportunity presented itself on a very narrow passage. It was an opportunity neither of them desired to lose. Who knew if another would arise.  
  
"If we wish to speak in solitude, I suggest we fly while we have a chance." Legolas urged to the Guardian swiftly in the softest breath, intending the words for his ears only. He noticed that his friend was deeply distracted, but was confident that Haldir had heard him  
  
Haldir could smell the clean scent of rain on the horizon. In the back of his mind he could hear the ghost of it beyond the Dike, wetting the stones on the bank of the River Isen, dampening the plains, and falling almost soundlessly over the Fords like a blanket of translucent velvet. From the sky, he imagined, it glimmered in silent silver, cast like fragile threads from the clouds, and onto all of Middle-earth below. It had yet to reach the walls of the Hornburg, and indeed, he could not see it in the distance...he believed it had yet to fall. A magic trick of Saruman, come to set the mood of what would become a bloody battle.  
  
With that final thought, and Legolas' words, Haldir turned his dark green eyes upon the face of the Prince before him, only just realizing that he'd ever turned them away at all. He'd been staring off at the ink black sky...noticing that no stars shined hopefully above them.  
  
"Yes." He agrees, with a curt nod of his head, "Let us fly now... I fear the dark magic of Saruman is already at work on us all...There may not be much time for pleasantries in aught of an hour." He raises a hand, and places it gently on the upper arm of his comrade, waving a path with his other slightly. "Lead the way, Legolas...I know nothing of the lay out of this smothering rock fortress. You would know of a better place than I."  
  
With the light touch of his friends hand upon his arm, Legolas smiles gently, giving a nod of understanding, before quick glances were danced around the area. Deeming that it was indeed safe to flee, he looked back to his friend, his own fingers going to graze the other elf's skin in a light touch. He too had sensed the first few blades of grass being graced with gentle rain drops. The heavens above were slowly fading from twilight blue to a deeper gray. A sure sign rain would be covering the plains of Rohan by the cloak of night fall. But that could be thought about later. They had privacy to find.  
  
Pivoting on booted heel, Legolas started to double back in the direction he had first come to greet the elves when they'd arrived. Below the armory room, was a low bridge and he knew in the courtyard, men might still be training. So going past the stairs, he led them both around a bend, placing them in the open. With silent steps, they passed under the bridge, small trees dotting the floor here and there.   
  
Two young boys were practicing their swordplay, while an older man watched them and gave commentary when he felt it was needed. The skies seemed to be darkening, as if the rain was a heavy burden carried by the clouds. And there, to the left of them, between a cove of low trees, was a narrowed out space in the wall. Then there was a wooden door on the right of them, most likely leading into a hallway or supply room of some sort. Opting for the corner, they passed under the green leaves of the low trees, and Legolas let their slippery texture graze his locks and skin as he went. Now they were alone, at least for a while.   
  
Taking a few steps, the Prince backed up into the wall, glancing to his friend, before he began ridding himself of his weaponry. Placing his bow and quiver of arrows against the sturdy marble wall, he looked to the older elf, a smile once again gracing his lush lips. "I am not sure if the curious wind will heed our words to unknowing ears, but this is a good place to rest in each others company. We are out of mortal sight, for many do not wander this far from commanding eyes. We will be safe here, so let us take comfort."  
  
Away from the prying eyes and ears of whoever could be nosey, Haldir felt much more relaxed. More often than not, he preferred the solitary company of only a few comrades. To be alone with Legolas was a welcomed convenience. No one was here to see how weary he was, and he didn't have to put up a front now. Well, not much of one.   
  
Following Legolas' example, he too disarmed as well as he could without taking off the armor he wore. His bow, he set beside the Elven Prince's, along with his quiver of great Lórien arrows. "Galadriel has predictions for the end of this battle," He tells him, as he takes off his blade, and sets it aside as well, before pushing his hair back from his face completely, regarding his friend with tired eyes. "The Helm will stand still in the light, she says, lives will be lost...but in the end you shall prevail. It will be a hard battle though...I beg of you to not turn your back in haste. These Uruk-hai are cunning...and I fear they will bring Saruman's new devilry with them this night."  
  
Haldir paused then, as if he'd caught himself making a grave injustice, before he gave the prince the softest smile he'd yet mustered for anyone. He hated to talk about what was coming...to waste this little time they had in each others company with predictions of war. And so then, he came closer, and leaned his side against the wall beside him as he looked down the leaves on the ground at their feet. He was happy to be here...it was all he could think right now.  
  
With calm thoughts, Legolas glanced over to the other elf and silently watched the marchwarden discard his weapons as well, setting them beside with his own. The small wind that had started to swirl was making quick use of their golden locks, tossing them about. Not paying attention to his own strands falling over his shoulder, he lightly reached out, letting gentle fingertips brush back the silky locks of the older elf's hair, his eyes glancing up to meet those of his friend, another smile gracing his lips.   
  
Letting a few moments pass, he slowly let his hand drop back to his side, where he folded his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall some. With senses keen and ears listening, he took in the wise words of his companion. He would be sure to heed them as well, for they needed every able body on the wall when the time came.   
  
"Many a battle we have fought in and this one, no matter how dangerous, shall not be in vain. With you at my side, I know we will stand a fighting chance. We will defend the Hornburg with our friends and allies also. And through the night, I hope we will hold out." He was silent for a moment, as he glanced to the ground, seeing booted feet at his side. Glancing back upward, he looked to the face of his friend, sad smile being returned.   
  
The courtyard was completely empty now, for he heard a small supper bell ring a few minutes ago. The soldiers needed their stomachs filled and warmth in their veins. It would help keep their minds focused on what was important; their lives, and the future of all life in Middle-earth. If they failed, the world would be covered in darkness and all existing life would come to an end. That very thought threatened to send shivers up his spine.   
  
Thinking, he decided to inform the other elf about their journey. "Since you inquired earlier about our quest, now is a good time to tell. Since so much has happened in the long months since we last spoke, highlights might save us time." Taking a moment to collect himself, he began once again. "Boromir fell in battle, at Amon Hen. He was protecting the lives of our Hobbit companions, Merry and Pippin. We reached him too late, so we sent him to the undying lands with honor. I'm afraid the Hobbits were taken captive by a band of Uruk-hai, which we hunted for the past few days. None has seen them, some claim them dead. The ringbearer and his trusted friend, Samwise, accompanied his master on their journey to destroy the one ring. That brings our remaining company here, in the lands of the Rohirrim." Falling silent for a moment, he glanced down some, before adding quietly "Having such skilled warriors will help us. And knowing you're here makes these days seem less dark."   
  
Legolas' velvet words found a home in Haldir's ears...the gentle timber of his voice delicately submerging him like slowly gathering water in a dry creek bed. He felt this moment was something more to him then what it could be to anyone else, and in his heart he would remember it always...for as much time as he had left.   
  
Vaguely, Haldir wondered if this is what it was to *realize* love. To accept it. To embrace it with your soul. He could feel it's warmth as though it'd broke through a dam, and flowed freely from the deepest point in his heart, to the tips of his fingers where it stayed. He wanted to reach out. Wanted to touch Legolas...wanted to let it flow into him, as it was filling him so completely, he was afraid he would burst with the light of it.   
  
Could he stand the not knowing? Could he stand to hold back this wave of  ivory rose colored passion? His heart, he could feel it. For the first time in his long, long years. Feel it beat with a new fire, the realization of an old longing, even as it broke in his chest. He could say nothing of this aloud, and the truth of that stained the roses a dark crimson. The color of forbidden passion...the color of a deepest, and truest secret.   
  
And so, he said nothing. For the first time, Haldir, Marchwarden if the Galadhrim, Emissary of Lothlórien held his tongue. Even as his soul cried out to the fair Prince beside him, it's voice strangled out by the power of his impenetrable will. He had to close his eyes. Had to tilt down his head, to keep his heart from finding words with a look in his eyes.  
  
But, behind the darkness of his closed eyelids, he could see the glimmer of Legolas' hair in the sun; the way the soft beam reflected against it, as if captured by a golden twine. He could see the serenity on his face as he stood beside his horse, one of those elegant, slender hands raised and pressed gently against it's snow white neck as it nuzzled it's snout against the Prince's shoulder. His eyes were of the bluest night. His lips; the petals of a budding rose.  
  
It's when it had happened. Upon his first glance of the Prince of Mirkwood, deep inside his heart knew it belonged. His soul knew it recognized itself in him, even as his mind refused to take note of the tender changes that began to stir within him. For many centuries, Haldir had gone on, somehow unaware, even as he wondered in confusion at what drew him to the gentle warrior.  
  
How much longer would he have existed in dim obliviousness, had the threat of death not been placed on his table? And what would he say to his ancestors, when faced with them in the Halls of Mandos? /I am Haldir. I loved but once, and even then, it's hour was too late./  
  
But Legolas' voice had found his ears; brought him back from his regret and his unshared sorrow like a soothing tide, and he'd raised his head to look at him. He could not deny the sincerity in his deep green eyes. The deeper meaning there, somehow, even as it was shaded by the follied mask of brotherly love.  
  
"Would, if I could, I would have been there with you from the beginning, Legolas.." He tells him, his voice carrying on the wind like a soft whisper, finding the fair elf's ears, but not going beyond to any other that should stray near by. He raised a hand then, finding the side of the Prince's throat, the tips of his fingers finding refuge there in the silken strands of his flaxen hair. His thumb lay gently against his finely sculpted jaw, and with the slightest movement of it, Haldir allowed himself the smallest luxury of testing the intimate binding of flesh caressing against flesh. "So much loss you have had to endure..." He was shaking his head in silent wonder, his eyes searing into the ocean before him. He was leaning close in kinship, finding comfort in their closeness against the wall. "So much bravery. I think you are remarkable, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I am honored to defend by your side, above all. And I hope, in the morrow, the both of us can stand together in victory."  
    
TBC 


	2. The Rain Will Fall

Notes:  
-Yay. Part two. Most of the notes for part two still stand.   
-Things in / / are in italics.   
-Again, thank you for reading, and I hope you liked part one. For the curious, (as I have been asked by those I've let read this before posting it), my friend Tony wrote as Legolas, and I as Haldir. I want to give credit where credit is due. Unfortuneately, the part after this (Which isn't finished yet) is written souly by myself in an attempt to put a closing on it. Tony, I'm sure, would have loved to have written Legolas' parts himself, however, life happens to us all. I only hope I do him justice.   
-R+R. I love you all.  
.  
Again, this is for you, Tony.  
.  
.  
Part 2  
.  
It seemed to Legolas, that the marchwarden was silent for a handful of moments. Whether he was once again lost in thought, or surveying their surroundings, he was not sure. But it was then he felt something. He slowly tilted his head up some, darkened blues going to the fair face in front of him. What was going on? He couldn't recall the last time he had seen the older elf this contemplative about anything. It was Haldir's nature to run at the mouth, shouting this in a commanding voice, or hissing that in anger. Yet it was here, in the secluded grove they stood in, that he got to see beyond the surface of the seemingly boastful elf. Haldir was being so quiet as of late. He knew something was troubling the others mind, but he still wasn't sure what. But whatever that dreadful thing might of been, it seemed to be fleeting for a while. The wiser elf looked almost calm, at rest in his presence.   
  
And his features seemed to be intensified by the shadowy sky. Pale, yet fair skin. Perfectly sculptured  face and high cheekbones. Lush lips stained the slightly dark color of red berries, making it all the more desirable. Long, almost silver-like locks falling over his shoulders, and down his back. What wasn't there to admire about the newly dubbed Emissary? Looking at the others face closely, he seemed to get lost in the stunning beauty that was Haldir. His close kin and trusted friend.   
  
But oh how he wanted more. At times he found himself studying the others lips when he talked. Wondering what it would be like to taste such sweet petals. Or to be relaxing under the moon by a lake, hugging Haldir close and playing with his hair. To wake up in the morning and have the older elf be the first thing he saw. Such heartfelt fantasies plagued his dreams and most of the waking hours when he was alone. How he had missed Haldir's company on such a weary journey. He had his companions, but sometimes that wasn't enough.  
  
When the other elf had found himself again, Legolas was almost taken aback by the sight before him. Haldir seemed so..different. His whole body radiated something new. Something light as the air. And those deep forest greens, the window to his soul, he could see them swimming with emotion. There was almost a sad light behind those beautiful eyes. Being able to recognize the hurt. He never wanted to see his friend sad. What was this horrible thing troubling the lovely elf's mind? He wish he knew. He wanted to help him with all his heart. Take away the pain, and replace it with love. His love for the other elf. It burned deep within him and how he wished he could spill his guts. But pride being an issue with the other elf, he wasn't sure what his reaction would be. With that warning ever present in the back of his mind, he tried his best to keep in place.  
  
When the march warden extended his hand and placed it upon his face, he tried not to gasp in surprise. He wasn't expecting that, especially where his train of thoughts were heading. But as with the other small affections the once hard emissary was bestowing upon him, how could he not take notice? A small smile bloomed over his lush lips, ocean blues never leaving the others. The contact was much welcomed, as it was every time. Just feeling the others skin upon his was a thrill. Unfolding his arms, he let one muscle toned arm fall silently to his side, while soft digits found those of his dearest friend. Placing his hand upon the others, he slowly let his nimble fingers close over the others hand, entwining their fingers together. What he had done wasn't just returning the affection, it held symbolism. That they were connected, even if the other didn't know how deep.   
  
There light breeze blowing around them went unnoticed, for it seemed they were locked in this moment for eternity. Hands clasped, eyes locked, foreheads almost touching. Just living in the moment, lost in one another. Things couldn't have been more breath taking. So relaxed was the prince, his mind had conjured about a flashback. One of their last meeting in the Golden Woods of Lothlórien...  
  
* flashback *  
  
They had been traveling for about three nights straight, with barely any rest. Their minds were pounding, and their hearts were heavy from the loss of the trusted guide Gandalf. Their leader, Aragorn, had lead them into the comforting woods of the Lady Galadriel, where they had first met their guide. Being surrounded by all sides, Legolas had his guard up, and we well protecting himself. The older kin's arrow tip was barely brushing the one he had pointed back in defense. It was then that Haldir had arrived, lowering the assault to a grave warning. Sun had turned to moon, when the Fellowship was properly greeted for their troubles. How ethereal Haldir had looked, lanterns casting a pale green shadow over his form. Face ever stern, voice like enchanting magic. He was enthralled, completely absorbed in the Elven words being spoken to his ears alone. The look that passed between them was intense.   
  
Then the many days that followed, on their way to the heart of Elven home. It was long and tiring, but the trip was well made. They had encountered a small squabble along the way though. The hostile dwarf Gimli had refused to have his eyes bound. By law, no outsiders were to see the Golden Wood and the dwarf took insult at the inquiry. He had taken the march wardens side, with his distrust of the dwarf, standing true to his word and his distant kin. Gimli had then barked the Prince of Mirkwood have his eyes bound as well! The very nerve! Of course he had gotten quick tempered. He was of royal blood, not some commoner to be commanded. Especially by such a low creature as a...dwarf! But with the stern look he had received from Aragorn and the deeply annoyed one of Haldir, he had found himself outnumbered. Agreeing, Aragorn announced everyone would have their eyes bound. It was Haldir who had placed the clean blindfold over his eyes. He was sure he had seen the small frown of annoyance upon his lips, and the pleading look in his eyes. Yet the march warden had stuck to his duty, the amusement dancing in his forest greens, before everything went black. Even longer the following days felt, the suns rays a cold whisper of happier times. When suddenly, he felt warm hands brushing his face, and a weight was lifted from his eyes. Having readjusted his sight, the smiling face of Haldir was what greeted his eyes, and his world seemed to come alive again. Never had the sun felt so hot to his skin or the green trees smelled so fresh!   
  
When the company resumed their walk, it was Haldir's side he was next to. Them speaking amongst themselves about their lives and of whispers they had heard along the many passageways of Middle Earth. Conversation was light and meaningful. When they reached the valley over looking Caras Galadhon, nothing seemed to compare. And sharing the view beside his secret love made things the more sweeter. He was sure he would never forget the experiences, not in all of his long years.  
  
* end *  
  
All at once, Haldir had been aware of their immediate closeness. Of Legolas' hand on his, of those gentle, and skilled fingers twined with his own. Of his eye's only inches away, deep, and blue, and eternally wise. All that was there were those eyes suddenly, the edges of his beautiful face fading to nothing, seeming to blend with the blue, and the flecks of silver that threaded its way throughout their depths. So this is where the stars hid inside them. This was where the stars kept their watch over them; through the eyes of the ones they were closest to. He'd never gotten so close to another. Never just stopped...and let himself be taken in by it, to notice. There was something there, swimming among them, swimming between them. Love. He felt it...Love...  
  
Ah, a fate such as this, to be laid out in front of him, before the path of love began to glow for his own eyes to see. How had it been, that he could be the last to know? When he'd been the first to look upon it's face /...there is the Prince of Mirkwood.../ the first to gingerly touch it with his fingers /...You have a leaf in your hair, just there.../ the first to whisper it's name on his lips /...Legolas.../  
  
/ Legolas... /  
  
* flashback*  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, you are called, though, that is what your name means...Pray tell, would you permit me to call you Greenleaf Greenleaf? Or is the very assumption ill placed?"    
  
He could recall that the Prince had been young then, for Elven years, though he'd never been sure of his exact age. He'd just arrived to The Golden Wood from his fathers realm of Mirkwood Forest, and met expectantly by the Guardian and his two brothers. As first introductions were made, he could remember being slightly alarmed at the Elf's beauty, though his behavior showed no hint of it, as he made to jest arrogantly with him before he could even properly introduce himself to the fair elf. As it's turned out, he'd had no need to do so. His mouth had already given him away.  
  
"Ah, and you must be Haldir of Lórien. I have been warned about your quick tongue."  
  
Surprised, he had been, at the gentle manner with which the elf turned around his impolite question, and shot it back at him full of grace. He'd given the slightest smile as he spoke, offering a wink over Haldir's very own shoulder, and to one of the brothers that stood behind him. To this day, he didn't know which one it had been. He'd been to busy being taken by this Elf, that he hadn't the time to notice or care.  
  
"Warned, you say?" He'd asked with the slightest arching of his eyebrows. For a moment, he'd almost seemed humbled...Almost. "Well, I suppose it is good to know that my name has traveled beyond the Wood..." A pause, then- "You have a leaf in your hair...just there..." He'd raised a hand then, the tips of his fingers finding the silken strands of sun kissed hair, caressing over it as the golden leaf was free'd, and sailed wistfully to the floor of the forest at Legolas' feet.  
  
"Aye, indeed." The Fair Elf humored him. He too had raised his own hand, the blue ocean of his eyes raising to follow Haldir's fingers as his own barely brushed his knuckles. "You are called by many names, though Haldir of Lórien is far the safest to go with."  
  
How quickly he'd paused his hand then, right near the elegant curve of Legolas' cheek, looking from his hair, and to his face in a half appalled sneer. But only gentle humor stared back at him from those deep blue eyes. Only humor, and a quiet spark of mischief. He'd narrowed his own eyes, cocking his head slightly in skepticism...  
  
"I see..." he murmured, taking a step back, and dropping his hand. "Greenleaf Greenleaf it is then...Unless you prefer His Majesty."  
  
"No, please..." He'd reached out then; touched his finger tips to Haldir's upper arm, politely, "Call me Legolas...Just Legolas..."  
          
* end *  
  
Legolas.  
  
He'd moved his lips faintly. He felt the name come off his tongue, though no sound was emitted. How obvious it had been even then, their connection. The magnetism between them was evident as they'd walked side by side through the wood, speaking as though they'd known each other for an age, even though they'd only just met. They'd spent many nights walking like that during that visit, and every one after that. The thought made him smile.   
  
It was a small trickle upon his nose that brought Legolas out of his deep thoughts, and the spell of Haldir's eyes. A small splatter against his side. Another droplet sliding down his cheek, before he fully realized the weather had changed. He didn't need to look to the heavens, to see the clouds had formed overhead. A sure sign the massive storm would break at any moment and they would be caught in the down pour. Not that he really minded. The liquid starting to fall to the earth below was slightly warm. As if a gentle drizzle was blessing their union. Then it began to fall harder, and quicker together. Pretty soon, his long locks were sticking to the side of his face, and droplets were clinging to his thick lashes when he blinked. His smile never melting, he pushed petals together into a smirk, as his voice spoke "Refreshing as the nights visitor to the skin is, I'm afraid it won't be of much support in wielding weapons." Blue eyes sincere, he gave a gentle squeeze to the other elf's hand. "We better make for dryer ground, if we don't want to be washed away." At the others acknowledgment, he regretfully let go, then went about collecting his things.   
  
Weapons were gathered, tucked hastily under arms, and slung over shoulders, and with a glance, and a small nod, Legolas led their way across the mossed grounds over to the wooden door they had seen earlier. Pausing but a second, he opened the door for the other, then shut it when they were both inside the room.   
  
Haldir could feel the added weight of the water in the burgundy fabric of his cloak, but Elfish wear ceased to ever get heavy or restricting so he hardly paid it any mind. With keen eyes, he scanned their surroundings as he set his weapons aside, noting that it was blessedly as abandoned as the little alcove they'd found. He wasn't ready yet to give up their solitary existence, and as he turned to look at Legolas, he found his body still close.  
  
The Prince was looking around, while slicking some of his wet locks back from his face. There were a few lit torches in the distance, meaning there were at the end of some kind of narrow hallway. Interesting. It seemed Haldir had noted the same thing upon their arrival. No matter, he thought, while placing his things against one of the stone walls. They were away from the rain, and now had some heat to warm their chilling bones. Things weren't so bad.   
TBC 


	3. Only In Memory

Notes:  
The dreaded third part that I wrote all by myself. I hated to steer it in the direction it goes. I hated the implications I had to put in it. But sometimes our muse directs our fingers, and that's what happened here. Is there a good ending? I don't know. Will there be more after this? I don't know. I wasn't planning on there being anything after this. But when I reread it, something in me told me that I couldn't leave it like this. There has to be an out come to this story. And I think there will be.   
.  
Again. Thank you for reading...and thank you for all the feed back it's received so far. I'm humbled that you like it. I really am. For those of you that will, R+R. It makes me want to do better.  
.  
For Tony  
.  
.  
The Story  
.  
.  
Haldir watched the Fair Elf as if remembering a fond and treasured memory, turning slowly to face him completely as he raised the two gloved fingers of his right hand, and traced their tips over the curve of his cheek bone. His action was tender...his gaze, admiring, as it followed his fingers over his jaw, under his chin where they curled, his thumb pressing to the subtle cleft there gently, just under his bottom lip. Only then did he raise his eyes to look into the ocean of blue before him...only then did he dare step closer.  
  
The need had hold of him suddenly, as if something bigger then even they, was pushing this urge in his soul, driving it down deep so that not even his will could dig it up to rid of it in haste. He raised his other hand then, was using it to stroke back the wet locks of Legolas' hair before it completely framed the side of his face. The fingers were lost in his hair, his thumb pressing gently into the corner of his mouth, tilting his face up towards him, even as he leaned in to meet him.  
  
He closed his eyes as their lips touched, his own were parted just slightly. Just enough to offer the moist softness of their inner flesh as he swept them gently over the Prince's bottom lip, before he caught it gently in a soft, lingering kiss. His hands were moving so slowly, the one under his chin sliding down to rest over his heart, the fingers curling there, around the gathered material of Legolas' tunic. The other, he'd moved to trace the fingers over his brow, his cheek, his jaw, in soft, sweeping caresses. It was as if he were seeing him as a blind man would...as though he were feeling beauty, for the very first time, with his finger tips.  
  
With a shuddering breath, Legolas was leaning into him, surprised by the kiss, but wanting it just the same. In all his years, in all of his dreams, it had never felt this way...never felt as perfect as it did right now. Haldir's scent, his taste, the sound of his breath. It was real, not imagined. The feel of his hands on his face, on his chest - even through his tunic it sent a chill up his spine. His own hands made to rise, settling almost timidly against the sides of Haldir's throat, his thumb caressing gingerly against the damp material of the cloak that was gathered there.  
  
Never would Legolas imagine that this would be the last time that he would feel this embrace. Never would he imagine that someone like Haldir would fall. If the thought even touched his mind...maybe he wouldn't let himself get so lost in it...maybe he would have focused on every breath and every caress of his gentle fingers. Maybe he would have stopped for just a moment to memorize every line of the elf's sculpted features. His proud jaw, elegant brow, and sensually curved lips. Maybe he would have been looking at Haldir the way Haldir had been looking at him.  
  
Because...Haldir knew. Haldir knew how important this was. He knew that the sun would rise on the morrow...and that Legolas would be alive, and that he wouldn't be.  
  
He wouldn't be. But how did he know?  
It'd been Galadriel that told him.   
  
* flashback*  
  
"The things I have foreseen in my mind, Marchwarden of Lórien, I cannot expect you to understand..." She'd said in her slow, regal manner. "Only that they are dark things...evil things...And there is much death in store for many if I do not ask this of you." Her voice was merely the impression of a whisper.   
  
"I will do all you ask of me." He'd answered her, quieting then as she lifted an elegant hand for his extended silence.   
  
"You are prideful, Haldir of the Galadhrim." She'd recognized, "It is this reason I have thought long about this decision. The people of Rohan have fled to Helm's Deep... they are about to face a battle that they will not win. All lives will be lost." She'd paused then, giving him a chance to react, which he'd done, very quickly.   
  
"I see...what is it you ask? Though I do not understand what this has to do with us..." As soon as he'd said it, he'd wished he hadn't. It was his arrogance talking, of course. But she hadn't seemed surprised by this reaction at all, as she went on.   
  
"It has everything to do with us all." She'd told him. "Middle-earth shall fall under the weight of the army that Saruman and Sauron are combining. And the army that Saruman has unleashed upon the Helm is only a small fraction of it. Ten thousand strong. Against the 300 men, and able bodied youths trapped within those walls." She'd paused then, her hands folded neatly before her as she'd regarded him in a long, considerate silence. "Elrond intends to send our people in. And I am asking you to be our Emissary. The remainder of the Fellowship lies there in wait. They are prepared to fight. Man, and Dwarf, and Elf alike. Side by side..." He'd seemed to consider this with a more serious demeanor, looking away from her, and finding himself staring at the leaves cascading across the talan floor. "I must tell you..."   
  
He shook his head then, as she'd started, and impolitely cut her off, in the kindest manner he could. She'd accepted it gracefully, letting him speak. "I will go." He said then, raising his eyes to look at her. She seemed to be studying him. "I will go...We have a brother there...if what you say is true. And if he finds this cause worthy...than so shall I."   
  
She'd gave a slow bow of her head, and as he'd turned to go, her voice once again stopped him. "Haldir..." He paused in the archway, his back to her, head bowed as he'd listened. "I see the remainder of your regiment-" She'd paused there, as if she weren't sure she should say it, whatever it may be. And then, her hand lay cool upon his shoulder in respect. "-returning without our Emissary."   
  
Her voice sounded sad, withdrawn, and weary with her knowledge. And for a long moment, he'd stood there still, her words repeating over and over in his head, becoming fainter in his memory, overshadowed by the task at hand. This was something all faced in the end...wasn't it? And though he hadn't understood then what it would mean to die, what the impact it would be, he would be ready for it.   
  
"I will not let you down, Arwenamin..." He'd told her softly, his voice a shadow in the strong breeze that found it's way through the tree tops. It'd picked up the locks of his hair, whipped them around his shoulders as he'd turned to face her then, his own eye's mirroring the knowledge in hers. "I will not let the our people down"   
  
She'd watched him as he bowed his head to her will, and then disappeared in a ghost of swirling hair, and cloth.   
*end*  
  
He'd thought long about it over the few days that had passed after that meeting. Pined over it even as he'd prepared for it. But he couldn't spare a moment to think about it anymore. Those dreams that plague even the hardest of hearts were being realized to their full magnitude. Those little childhood desires were fading back into being inside him. To love and be loved, that was the hope that many had, and he was not excluded, as he had often been. In Legolas, he saw these things, even as he had seen them before and not noticed. Where his heart ended it's mighty beat, Legolas' picked it up. Where he exhaled his breath Legolas took it in. When one spoke, the other listened as though those words were the final they would ever hear. In this kiss he felt the rush of time wasted fall upon them, felt the heat of the passion unleashed flood through him, and radiate through the blood of the other. Had nothing he done before this been as pure, and good? Had nothing made as much sense to him, as this? He could recall no moment more perfect...no sliver of time held the feeling of being whole as this did. Ah, to of died, and missed it. To of died, and not known what it was to be whole, and complete as he felt right now. He'd never understood before the saying "You complete my being." But alas, here he stood, completed for the first time, in love with the fair Elf in his arms.  
  
They stood chest to chest, heart to heart, breath to breath, and though his eyes stayed closed, Haldir could see Legolas as he never had before. He was seeing him with his lips, his fingers, recognizing him by the taste of his kiss, the sound of his quickened breath in his ears. It seemed the shuffling of their clothing, the careless whispers, and shivering breaths were magnified three fold in the cavern of this hall. Aye, he could even hear the whipping flames of the torches as they sent their heated red shadows across his eyelids, feel the heat of them against the drying strands of the Prince's hair and the smooth satin of his flesh.  
  
'I would love you til I died from it.' Haldir wanted to tell him. 'Til so much filled my heart and exploded it under it's fearful weight.' But no words could be said, not yet...not now as this embrace seemed to go on, seemed to grow deeper, and more pristine. He was lost to it. Lost in him as he should have been long ago. How much time they could have had then.... So many years had gone by, that they could have been combined in common bond. Why had he let himself abhor it until now? Why had he been so fleeting?  
  
But not even the weight of that thought, could hold him from the target the wall presented, and with a turn of their bodies, he had Legolas against it, was using his weight to pin him there as his hands found slow paths over his damp chest. He cursed the armor he wore in that moment, as he could not feel the gentle curves of Legolas body against his, through it - couldn't feel the warmth that radiated from his flesh, nor the feel of his fingers should he choose to place them over his heart.   
  
And it was over his heart that Legolas had placed his hands, feeling the cool and slick metal of his armor beneath them, before he slid them up to absently trace a forefinger over the crescent shape of the brooch that held his cloak together. They would not linger there for very long, however, for they found the platinum strands of Haldir's dripping hair, and it was there they twined and held tight, his head tilting just the slightest bit as Haldir's kisses found homes over his jaw and then his throat.  
  
But it was there they paused as voices in the near distance called for them. The enemy was close...they were out of time.  
  
"Haldir.…" Legolas' voice was shuddering and breathless, soft as the whispering of a new breeze, but no other word's could fall from his lips as Haldir's gloved fingers pressed gently to them - caressing them silent, and tracing their shape delicately as he raised his head to look at him.  
  
"No words...no words..." He pleads, his forehead pressing to the Prince's as their eyes locked in a swirling blue-green ocean of understanding.  
  
* * *  
  
It was there they had to part.  
  
Walking hand and hand, fingers clasped, it seemed they moved in slow motion until the door before them was opened and the reality of the night swallowed them both, taking them in different directions.   
  
Legolas found his place beside Gimli. Haldir took his post beside his brothers. And there they waited as the distant torches of the enemy came closer and closer.  
But for a brief time, both reflected on that moment where time had stood still in their empty corridor, where it had been only them together in a timeless place, safe from Uruk-hai, and war, and the hard cold walls around them. Nothing could touch them there. No pain could penetrate. No fates could befall them as long as they didn't move, or breathe, or bat an eyelash. They did not need a sun to light their day, as they had the golden strands of Legolas' hair, and the valley green of Haldir's eyes. They did not need the moon in all his ethereal beauty to gently touch their night, for they had the opalescent glow of Haldir's hair, and the glittering stars in the Fair Elf's soul. In this world, they could live off the others breath, feed from the others skin, and drink from the others lips. The past, the present, the future; hung in perfect balance between their souls, untouched by the cruel hand of time.   
  
Because, beyond the unfair belief that time did not touch the Elves, Haldir could feel it melting away between them, ticking the moments away to his faded star where he would leave this Middle-earth, and the light of this love he'd only just realized.  
  
'Hold on to that.' Haldir thought to himself as his bow was steadied against the wall, an arrow notched against the elf hair string. 'Hold on for as long as you can because there can be no happy ending...There can be no light after this darkness...There can be no more, no less than that moment of perfection, suspended in time...'  
  
Eternal, only in memory. 


End file.
